ReBirth 1 Inverse (Bastard Version)
by The 11th Hour Bastard
Summary: What happens when the storytelling of Neptunia Re;Birth 1 was told from the very end, with a lot of perversion included.


Re;Birth 1 Inverse (Bastard Version)

"Thank you very much, mega pudding for playing this game! We hope to see you again trying out the next playthrough, skipping all the parts you missed, but since this is the True Ending, I doubt you would do so."

Neptune spoke toward the fourth wall in her room, followed by Iffy, Compa and other minor characters. It eventually ended up with them congratulating the players one by one.

"So you finally reached the True Ending and we would all like to congratulate you, since I'm the main character—I'll be appearing last!"

"Umm, Neptune? You're the first one that spoke though. I just didn't understand what's happening."

"Noire, please don't add common sense to this story! It's just the way it goes, in reverse!"

"What's that supposed to mean—huh?"

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhh, i'm falling...I'm falling!"

Just as Noire finished her sentence, Neptune flew back into the air as if some gravitational force was formed in the sky. Soon the hole formed by her earlier fall got magically patched up.

...

Three years earlier.

Neptune stood atop the ruins of Celestia, trying to convert Arfoire's immoral ways. With the enlightenment of the pudding lord, she turned into a lilac pudding with the strong desire to correct the people's crooked path.

"You are immoral, that is just too wicked! Have faith in Goddess Third and gain eternal life, when Goddess Third arrive, who dares to cause a strife! Come, listen to me, in the name of my divine Pudding Spirit, you will sever your wrongdoing and finally tread the path of good." [1]

Arfoire looked at the pudding that continued to blabber endlessly and seemingly on the verge of going insane. Whatever words she said back had no effect and no matter what means she tried to destroy the pudding-it just wouldn't work.

Three years went on until her evil mind finally broke, causing her to become good. Seeing as there was no one to convert, Neptune shifted back into her human form. She became really bored and seeing Arfoire didn't emit any malice, she lost any further desire.

Neptune began to roll around in Celestia ruins until she fell off the edge. It was pretty fun, she thought. With her mind broken, Arfoire also jumped off the edge, thinking it was divine providence. Both of them landed safely, since they actually just drifted across the ending movie.

Traversing the reminiscent ending, with the catchy song 'Mirai Button' by Afilia Saga (also appearing on Noucome) playing on the background, Neptune find herself in HDD form, Purple Heart. She thought, this was supposed to be over—but there she was, alongside couple of CPUs and various makers that didn't get to participate. Neptune knew none of them matter since in the end only DLC characters and candidates got to participate.

In front of them was a gigantic eggplant, which Neptune hated to the very bone. It was so disgusting she felt truly devastated after working so hard to convert the villain.

"...ugghh...I couldn't even say the usual cliche lines this time."

"Neptune, what's wrong?" Noire in her HDD form, looking at Purple Heart's pale complexion quickly flew over.

"I don't wanna convert Arfoire anymore, if it's eggplant, it must be killed."

"...how about we ate it afterwards?"

"Noire, please be reasonable. You can have my portion if you want."

"No thanks, I'm on a diet."

"How about you, Nepgear?"

The lilac sister played no actual part in the main story; she was present in the final battle due to the game plans.

"I'm also on a diet sis."

In the end, Peashy gobbled up the eggplant by herself, transforming into the teenage version of herself, even in her human form.

Peashy and Plutia joined the game as DLC character; they also didn't get any story part.

"Neptuna, I finally grew up, remember your promise to marry me?"

"If Gamindustri allow polygamy, I'd marry all of you but I'm too lazy."

Quoted for truth, that's so like her.

Soon, the scenery shifted to a church, Yellow Heart carried Purple Heart using her boobs. They wore strikingly cute magical girl uniforms since both of them had no idea how the wedding dress works.

In front of them was the priest, which was none other than Iris Heart, Plutia's HDD form. With her raspy, alluring voice, seemingly filled in amusement, gazed upon her two old friends. The costume she wore was of a nun outfit, her flowing purple hair covered by the hood.

"Will two of you pledged to be husband and wife?"

"No?" Yellow Heart frowned, "Besides, we're both girls, how can one of us be a husband?"

"I can be the husband if you want. P-ko my dear, please make pudding for me every day."

"No! Pea wants to eat Neptuna's pudding every day, Pea will be the husband!"

Looking at this amusing scenery with the onlookers having plethora of shocked expressions, Iris Heart thought of something. She produced two fake mustaches from the altar and forced both of them to put it with her glare, sending a smile causing both of them to freeze on spot.

"My mistake, now let's begin. Two of you, husband and husband, will you be there together in suffering and pain, in joy and pleasure, never be separated until death do descend?"

"...maybe?"

"Neppy, please take this more seriously or I'm going to kiss you in front of the audience."

"Yes please!"

By the time Purple and Iris Heart lips met, Nep found herself got sucked into her partner's mouth and somehow time got rewind once more.

Due to Iris Heart's overpowered specs, it went all the way back to a black screen.

It also caused the lilac girl to forget whatever happened per se. What remained on her current memory was of her being defeated during the Console War and regretting some stuff left undone.

Although, her usual perverted thoughts were still in place.

"Did I forgot to erase all the porn on my HDD? Come to think of it, there was a lot of porn of my HDD form. Wait, that's different—tee hee...hmm, those tits are so good, wait that's Vert."

A landscape unfolded before her, and the Leanbox CPU was standing right in front of her. There were also general introductions about the nation and their characteristics.

When it came to Lowee.

"Blanc is so cute, even her small chest is delicious to grind against."

After that, Lastation.

"Noire should stop acting all cool, everyone knew she's a loner. Can I exchange a favor of friendship to french-kiss her?"

Finally, it came to Planeptune.

"I must say, I look pretty hot. Have I tried to masturbate in front of mirror that way? Hmm...I guess I did it a lot. I really should invite Noire next time."

Wow, that was pretty shameless of her.

To her surprise, her HDD form swiftly reappeared in front and their bodies overlapped. The next moment, Neptune was standing face to face against the three CPUs as Purple Heart. It was the scene of battle in Celestia, where she would lose her memories thereafter.

With her mind filled with perverted thoughts by this point, she really didn't have the will to fight. Instead, when she saw those fellow CPUs of her being in the stimulating HDD outfit, her horny expression became apparent.

"H-hey...Purple Heart...what's with that disgusting expression." noticing the lecherous gaze, White Heart backed the hell off and pulled her hammer.

"...why do you stare at my chest so hard? While normally it's nice...I never felt so violated before."

"..."

Seeing Black Heart's defenseless posture, even whilst holding a weapon, Purple Heart's libido began to race even higher; her eyes traced through Lastation CPU's hair; face; chest; legs—also her behinds. Deep down she remember her own butt being the best, but she also want to rub Lastation CPU"s tussles.

Feeling such intense gaze, it caused the said CPU to glare back.

"I really don't know what's your deal, but I had enough of your harassment—I hereby shall end you!"

"...Noire, you're so cute. Let's fuck."

"Puff!"

"Oh my, that line was so direct, bold and vulgar. I couldn't tell how much damage would I take from it."

As Black Heart heard that line, from the enemy she yearned to defeat-her complexion went deep red. It was a mixture of bewilderment and shame. Just how much did the Purple CPU wished to mock her—she thought.

"Would you please stop with those underhanded provocations! I know that you're resorting to that due to your lack of strength, but I would prefer if you fought in a honorable way! Y-you're a disgrace to the CPUs!"

To that peculiar response the other CPUs retorted.

"Ah, she stuttered at the last line."

"Don't you think, deep down she actually wanna do it with Purple Heart?"

To the response of her audience, the Planeptune CPU puffed her large bosom proudly, and walked in a seductive gait towards Black Heart. She gave out an exaggerated pose, as if an actor in a classic theatrical play.

"Oh my dear Noire, don't you understand? The battlefield is a perfect place for maidens of war to confess." [2]

"I suddenly didn't feel like fighting, this Purple Heart sure thought up a brilliant strategy to stall us. I could say, this was getting amusing-don't you think, Green Heart?"

"White Heart, maybe four of us actually confessed our feelings through the exchange of blows?"

"...I-I don't know, but when you're the one saying it, feels...needlessly corny."

That line actually made White Heart blush.

"You're so mean like usual."

"I'll take it as a compliment."

Meanwhile, Black Heart had her feet wobbly. That outrageous line actually turned her mind into a haze. She was a totally serious loner CPU. Yes, she was popular and received a lot of love mails from her fans—but to think, the one who would confess their feelings so openly was, another girl—her enemy on top of that.

"What are you planning to accomplish, Purple Heart? Don't you think riling me up like this would be effective with me!"

"I simply want to have sex with you."

"Why must it be me? Why would you even ask someone for that, we're in a battlefield."

"That's precisely because I'm a maiden of war—in heat."

Meanwhile, the other CPUs.

"You guys are taking so long, just fuck already."

"My, they're leisurely getting to hot action."

"I knew it! You, Purple Heart—conspired with them to pile up these underhanded attacks—I never knew you would be so-"

Seeing this was going nowhere, the Planeptune CPU quickly flashed and reappeared in front of Black Heart, deeply kissing her before she could retaliate. Not just a surface peck; she inserted her tongue and rolled it over to met up with her partner.

Hotness assailed both; their large chests squished together, the comfy cushion bopping in symmetrical dock position. There was a lot of pent-up air on Purple Heart's lips and as their kiss parted, there was a thick, creamy trail of saliva dripping down to Black Heart's chest.

"It looks really erotic."

"Oh..shut up, you."

Strength completely left the headstrong girl with that sudden kiss. As Purple Heart embraced her once more. cushioning Black Heart's head with her ample bosom—the steamy action began.

Meanwhile, Green Heart and White Heart, also started to do the similar things.

...

Before Neptune realized what just happened, she found herself in the title screen of Neptunia Re;birth 1. There was a message box, in which was written:

"That's how Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram were born..."

The message felt somehow vague, what just happened?

As to search for the missing link, Neptune clicked on the 'New Game' button.

Her new adventure begins...

~ Fin ~

...

[1] Quote of Lord Fifth from I Shall Seal the Heavens

[2] One of mr. lyle lines from Sevens


End file.
